Cheater!
by StrawberryMtDew
Summary: Karkat had enough of Dave using and cheating on Jade, and decides to start a bit of a fight. Of course, with the help of a little alcohol Jade Karkat, MINOR/PAST DaveJade . AU ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do NOT own Homestuck, and never Will :''Y_**

Karkat watched from across the bar, candy red blood boiling as Dave FUCKING Strider leaned close to Jade, whispering something into her ear as she giggled, her face flushing pink. Then she would turn her head to face Dave and kiss him on the cheek, her hands on his broad shoulders.

Karkat could kill Dave right now. He turned back around and downed his gin in one go, grumbling and glaring at the numerous bottles of alcohol that sat cluttered behind the bar counter. He slammed the glass down, shouting at the bartender for another glass.

As he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, a light buzzing in his head, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He whipped around to see Jade and Dave, Dave's hand resting on Jade's petite waist.

"Hi Karkat!" Jade exclaimed, one of her goofy smiles spreading across her flushed face.

Dave didn't look as happy.

"What the fuck do you want." Karkat shot back, now twice as pissed as he already was. Why the fuck was Jade here? Did she want to see him?

Jade giggled, her smile unwavering at the Cancer's harsh choice of language.

"What, am I not allowed to talk to a friend?"

A friend. Of course, what did he expect? She would never think of him as more than a friend.

"No." he replied, scooting his bar stool around to face the counter once again.

But of course, Jade being as oblivious as she was, sat down next to Karkat anyways, holding Dave's arm.

"Hey babe, Im going to go talk to some people over there, ok?" Dave said, monotone as ever.

Jade smiled, though Karkat could tell that it was fake.

" 'Kay, sweetie! I'll be here!" She leaned up to kiss peck at his lips.

Dave gave a small wave before walking into the crowd.

Jade ordered a glass of orange juice and crossed her arms across the table, sighing.

Karkat blinked, gazing at her.

"Hey, Fuckass."

She looked up, green eyes meeting his troll ones. "Yes?"

"Why are you with a bastard like that?"

A smile plastered her face, one that was practiced enough to be considered normal.

"Because I love him?"

He shook his head. "Jade, can't you see that he's CHEATING. On you? Are you enough of a shit head not to see that? Gog, Harley."

He watched her take sudden interest into her brightly colored nails.

"...I know," she replied slowly, still observing her nails.

He felt some kind of stirring in his stomach, and he couldn't help but some what pity the human.

Looking up from his once again empty glass, Karkat gently grabbed Jade by her small hands, grasping her attention. Her face was a bit fuzzy, and he couldn't really think straight. If Dave cheated on Jade, isn't Jade free to be with anyone she wants? She didn't have to be tied down to a nooksucker like that!

Jade's leafy green eyes were wide with surprise, not expecting the Troll to grab her suddenly.

"Uh, Karkat what are you-"

"Shut up, fuck ass."

Karkat leaned in, closing the distance that was in between them. Her lips were soft, and he relished every second his lips were on hers.

..-Until he was roughly torn away from her, a strong hand wrenching his dark grey shirt.

"Stay the FUCK. Away from Harley." Dave growled, his cool demeanor gone, and replaced by pure anger.

**Hello there! This is StrawberryMtDew, and it's the first Fandom fic Ive ever wrote! Hope you enjoy? It would be nice if you could give me review or tell me if theres any mistake ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay the FUCK. Away from Harley." Dave growled, his cool demeanor gone, and replaced by pure anger.

The whole bar suddenly became quiet, everyone's attention on the two.

Karkat narrowed his eyes. Then he challenged Dave in a way that surprised the both of them. "Why should I? She deserves better than a cheating nooksucker like you."

Dave slammed the shorter troll against the bar counter. His back crashed against the corner, immense pain coursing through his body. The blonde was looming over him in seconds, and without warning threw a punch at his face. Red blood splattered the black tiles of the bar, no one daring to get close.

Karkat groaned, but staggered up anyways. "That't it, fucker. I'm done with you'r bullshit." He croaked out, swinging out his leg and landing it harshly onto Dave's side, making him grunt.

"STOP!" Jade cried out, not wanting either of them to get hurt.

Neither of them listened, though.

More punches were given out, and they were both covered in their own and each other's blood. Not long after shouting strings of insults at each other, Dave finally snapped. He swiped up an empty bottle of alcohol from the counter.

He held it over his head, hands shaking as he trapped Karkat in a corner.

"I'll only say it again. Stay away from Jade you damn troll. STAY AWAY FROM HER."

Karkat looked up to meet Dave square in the eye.

"No."

The bottle came shattering down on Karkat's head.

..The last thing Karkat could remember was slumping against the wall, and Jade filling his vision.

"..At.."

"..Kat"

"..Karkat!"

Karkat groaned. Who the hell was waking him up so early? Gog, what the _fuck_ happened last night? His head was pounding like crazy and his entire body ached.

He cracked open his heavy eyelids, immediately squinting from the bright lights. When he could focus his eyes clearly, he saw Jade's worried face leaning over him.

The crab jumped, his eyes growing wide and a cherry licorice blush covering his face and ears. "Gog, Jade! Why the fuck are you so close to my face!" He barked out, not expecting the girl to be so close to his face.

Jade let out a nervous laughter before sitting down in a chair close to the hospital bed. Wait- Hospital bed?

"Hey fuckass, what happened last night?" Karkat questioned, trying to sit up in the bed.

Jade rushed to his side to help him, putting her hand on his back and easing him onto the head of the bed. His face burned from her touch.

Sighing, Jade sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap.

"Yesterday at the bar you were.. A little upset," What an understatement "-and you and Dave got into a fight and you were hit on the head with an empty beer bottle. I stopped Dave before he could hurt you anymore and someone dialed the police. And that's how we got here." She finished, not daring to look at Karkat.

Unlike Jade, Karkat had been staring at Jade the entire time. So he _did_ get into a fight with that fucker. For her. For a human girl. Jegus.

"So where the fuck is that Strider Douche?"

Jade crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh, I gave him a good yelling and broke up with him. The police took him to the county jail but I'm sure with the money he has and his 'friends', he'll be out by morning. I would never want to date someone who would hurt my friends."

Karkat bit his lip. A _friend. _

Oh well.

He had nothing to lose, he'll give it a go.

"Do you remember that..Kiss?" the ashen skinned one stated, immediately regretting bringing it up.

Jade flushed, the image that had been bothering her all night coming back. Even if she was in shock, she had liked the kiss very much so. It was soft, gentle, and caressing. Unlike how Dave kissed her. But it probably meant nothing, considering that Karkat was a bit drunk.

"Yeah?"

"Well uhh. I didn't kiss you cause I was drunk. Ok, maybe the alcohol helped, but I kissed you because I- I _like you._" He choked out. He gritted his teeth and glared at the white sheets eyebrows knitted.

Jade blinked. Oh goodness..

"..And I know you don't feel the same about me. And that's okay, I Understand."

Jade blinked rapidly, feeling guilty for not being able to return those feelings.

"I'm really sorry Karkat, I can't return those feelings yet. I'm so sorry." she replied, raising her hand to brush some hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. "But lets start out with helping you recover first."

Karkat let a small smile slip past his lips.

After months of recovering and hanging out, Jade and Karkat became close.

On a Tuseday night, Karkat and Jade were sitting on Karkat's couch, Jade snuggling against Karkat and his arm around her shoulder while nibbling on over-buttered popcorn watching 'Con-Air'.

"Hey Karkat?" the human started out, eyes glued to the screen.

"What, Fuckass."

"I think I might like you."

It was so blunt, Karkat almost missed it. Sadly, he half choked on his popcorn before turning to look at Jade who was leaning against him, a heavy blush dusting her girly face.

He didn't waste a second to fit his lips onto hers for a second kiss.

After breaking away, he grumbled a "took you long enough, fuckass." before burying his face into her black silky locks of hair.

Jade giggled happily. "Yeah, it sure did, but I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad you have me, too."


End file.
